Narutos Final fantasy
by maverick9871
Summary: Naruto learns Kyuubi is not actually a demon at a young age but instead an esper. Watch as he learns there is magic and mayham in this world and others. NarutoXKurenai
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Naruto

Little 4 year old Naruto was sitting in an ally, hungry. He had just been kicked out of the orphanage last week and did not know what to do or how to survive. He knew the old man with the funny hat he called jiji would help him when he came by the orphanage but he did not know where he was or how to get to him. He slowly passed out from hunger and thought he was going to die.

He awoke in a dark tunnel and heard a sort of purring sound. You know the old saying curiosity killed the cat. Well he always felt he was like a cat when he saw his whiskers on his face so he decided to follow the noise. After walking for what seem like forever he found himself in front of a giant cage and saw a giant red cat with nine tails sleeping. He walked up to the cat and saw that he could walk right through the cage that held it.

He continued through the cage and walked right up to the cat. He seen people with cats before and they always like to scratch behind thier ears so he walked up to the ear on the left and took both his hands and started to scratch.

Kyuubi was asleep when she felt a sense of pleasure as something rubbed behind her ear, This was strange in the fact that she knew she was still in her prison so when she opened her eyes a little to peek at what was there she was suprised to see a little boy with blond hair and whiskers. She was happy by the gentle touch but curious about what he was doing here and who he was.

She said **"Hello child, who might you be."**

Naruto jumped back a little and said "Sorry kitty I hope I was not hurting you. My name is Naruto Uzimaki."

Kyuubi sweatdroped at being called a kitty but when she heard his name she instantly knew this was her jailor. She was able to hear some of what he said to himself and heard him call out his name a few times but could not se what he looked like. She looked at him for a moment trying to figure out what to say or do. She could attack him and eat his soul since he walked into the cage but then she would be stuck in a comatoased body. She knew that with as strong as the seal was she could not escape or take over so that was out. She finally decided on another coarse of actions.

She said "**Its nice to meet you Naruto, I am Kyuubi and I am a fox, not a cat."**

Naruto said "I never seen a fox before Kyuchan, I hope I did not make you mad."

She was a little unerved by the chan part but decided to just ignore it for now since he was a small child and said "**Child, I am not mad at you. Tell me, what do you think about your life."**

He looked down and said "I dont want to talk about it. I feel bad when I do. People always pointing at me and whispering or looking at me with those eyes. It makes me want to run but if I did that where would I go. I also hate it when they hit me and call me demon and hellspawn."

She smiled and said "**What if I could take you to a place where you could get away from those looks and help you get strong enough to protect yourself from being hurt and teach you."**

Naruto looked at her with longing and said "I would do anything to be able to have that."

Kyuubi smiled thinking '_**heres my chance to escape'**_and said' "**If you go back outside my cage and look at the paper that says seal on it, just take it off and I will do the rest**."

Naruto jumped and stopped and looked at her and said "You promise, If I take that paper off that you will take me to this place and teach me."

Kyuubi sighed '_**damn. Cant break my word**_and said "**Yes child I promise but you only half to take off the bottom half, not the whole thing."**

Naruto said "But you said the whole thing a minute ago so whats with the change."

Kyuubi said "**I made a mistake, just take the bottom half off and I will do the rest**."

Naruto walked back outside the cage and stopped before saying "Hey Kyu-chan, why do I know your name from somewhere."

Kyuubi looked scared and after a few minutes said "**I will tell you someday but not now. Ok**."

Naruto looked at the seal and quickly pulled the bottom half off and for a moment nothing happed. Then he started to scream as he felt like his body was on fire. Not to long after that he passed out.

When Naruto woke up he found himself someplace he never seen before and it felt different."Where am I."

Kyuubi said **"You are in a different dimension kit. This is my homeworld."**

Naruto jumped and looked around and said "Kyuubi where are you."

Kyuubi said "**I am still in the same place you met me before in your mind."**

Naruto asked "What do you mean in my mind and whats a dimension."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Remember when you asked me where you heard my name before. The reason is your village thought I was attacking them and faught back. I killed many of them and then the your father the 4th Hokage me inside you. As for what a dimension is it is a different world."**

Naruto was floored by what he learned and then said "If you were not attacking what were you doing."

Kyuubi said "**To answer that I guess I should start from the beggining. I originally was from this world we are in now, Although we have several worlds we live in now. It has gone by many names over the years but the one that I know it best by is Mana. People often call my kind demons, angels, spirits, because of our looks and abilities. We are actually none of them. We are gaurdians of magic. Some people over the years that have learned what we trully are called us Espers, Aeons, Summons as well as other things. Many years ago, Humans began hunting us to use for thier own perposes. Some of us gave our power willingly to them. Others tried to kill us to take it. Some even went as far as to seal us into shrines where we could give them samples of our power but they were never the real thing.**

**I came to your world because many of our kind were lost and some left this world to goto yours. I went to try and bring all of them back but my actions were misunderstood and so we find ourself here now. Do you understand kit."**

Naruto nodded and said "Why do you call me kit."

Kyuubi said "**It is because you are a child and my breed call children kits."**

Naruto said "So how is this world you brought me to going to help me get stronger and look after myself."

Kyuubi said "**Simple child. In this world time goes by slower then it does in your world. Since you are not from here you will still age like you would in your world so over the next several years I will guide you to some people I trust to help you get stronger and teach you to survive. If you are ready I want you to walk toward the sun until you see a castle called Figaro. When you get there ask to see either of the Kings Edgar or Sabin and tell the gaurds an Esper sent you. I will sleep till we get there. Oh before I forget after you passed out I took control of your body and got you some new cloths and a couple of weapons that are beside you now. Put them on before you leave."**

Naruto looked around and saw a black bag and walked over to it. He went through it and quickly changed into a pair of black pants with deep pockets on each leg and a black shirt. He found a box that had some kunais and shurikans. He did not really now how to use them but put some in each pocket and put the bag over his shoulder. He began to walk for about an hour until a scorpion the size of him came out of the ground and started trying to attack him. Naruto took out a kunia and dodged the tail that came from the scorpion. He had to quickly dodge several more times until he was breathing hard and sweating badly.

He was about to pass out from exhaustion when a strange man came riding up dressed in blue with a bandana around his neck sitting on top of some giant yellow bird. The man jumped off the bird and grabbed Naruto before jumping on the bird agian and ridding off. Naruto finally passed out when the man said "Your safe now kid."

When Naruto woke up he found himself in a room made out of brick and on a soft bed. He looked around the room and saw a plate of food with bread and some water on it. Naruto ran to the food and started eating like he had not ate in days. In this case is true. Just then the man in blue came walking in with another man dressed in a muscle shirt with huge muscles and had blond hair.

Naruto stopped eating and slowly backed away from them both and said "Im lost and was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Figaro castle."

Both men looked at each other and the one in blue said "Why are you looking for Figaro castle and what were you doing out in the middle of the desert before."

Naruto said "I was told to head for Figaro castle and ask to speak to either of the kings Edgar or Sabin."

The man with blond hair said "I am Sabin young man. Could you tell me who sent you."

Naruto smiled and said "An Esper sent me."

Both men looked shocked and finally Sabin said "Perhaps you should start from the begining."

And so Naruto started his tale and by the end both men were sitting quitely and Sabin said "I understand. So what does this Esper want you to do."

A voice in the back of Naruto mind said "**Tell them to teach you everything about magicite and anything they can think of to help you become strong, smart, and a great fighter."**

And after Naruto finished he was told to rest and the next day he began training. Over the next 5 years he was taught swordsmenship from Cyan. Locke taught him stealth and the skills of a thief. Sabin taught him hand to hand combat. Edgar taught him diplomacy and how to use tools as weapons. Shadow taught him how to hide his identity being a ninja himself. He also taught him how to properly use kunia and shurikens. Terra taught him mostly about magic being a half esper herself. It was thanks to her that Kyuubi was partially freed. She was able to release kyuubi into a halfling body by turning her power into a magicite inside of Naruto. The seal quickly started obsorbing the new power from it and doing so caused Kyuubi to appear as a half human half esper like Terra. It took alot of pheonix dawn and life 3 magic and some rituals they found where the three goddess statues once stood but it was worth it. The pheonix magicite also came in handy.

Now Kyuubi looked like a normal human girl the same age as Naruto unless she is forced to morph. If that happens she becomes a single tailed fox.

Naruto was informed he was going to have to leave so he told everyone yesterday. Today he was saying his goodbyes. He was dressed almost exactly like Shadow since it was a sign of respect for the ninja of this world. Something naruto wanted to be when he returned home.

Sabin said "Naruto, I hope you have a safe trip and if you are ever back in our world please come visit us agian."

Edgar said "Remember Naruto, Sometimes the best way to win a fight is not hit the person the hardest, but outsmart them. Of course keep a handy chainsaw close by just incase."

Shadow said "The way of a ninja is a hard life. Keep you secrets from all those you dont fully trust. And try to be quite sometimes." everyone laughed.

Cyan said "Never let the blood of an enemy remain on your weapons. Also keep your honar always."

Locke said "Dont forget, the biggest chain purse is not always the one the person shows you. And sometimes the biggest treasure is in plain view."

Terra walked over and hugged Naruto and said "I could give you some advice but the spirits of these have asked me to give them to you. They feel you should be the gaurdian of thier spirits now." as she hands him the magicite **IFRIT, SHIVA, KIRAN, **and** RAMAH.**

Naruto grab them and used the sealing process to hold the magicite he was taught from his friends.

Kyuubi walked up in her human form and said "**I wish to thank you for what you have done for the kit here. I know you were not happy when you heard about what happen with me and the people of his village but thank you for giving me a chance to tell you my story. Sadly we must be going. The kit still has more training to go**."

Everyone gave them both a hug before they walked out of the castle. Kyuubi walked out and started doing handseals before saying "**Dimensional portal. The planet**."

As Naruto and Kyuubi walked through the portal they both instantly knew something was wrong. The town they were standing in was on fire. People were screaming and running for thier lives. A lone figure stood with a long sword dressed in a long black cloak and had a look of pure indifference on his face like nothing was wrong. The figure slowly walked up to them and said "You are different. I can feel it. Who are you."

Kyuubi said "**We are just travelers looking for a teacher for my friend here to learn to fight**."

The man looked at them both criticaly and said "Leave the same way you came or I shall kill you both now. I would have already but something is telling me you are different and should be left alone for now."

Kyuubi nodded and said "**Come on kit. This is not where I wanted to go. Dimensional portal. Gaiden**." as she goes through opening a portal back to Naruto world. The man watched them both carefully and was suprised when he saw the tear in the air open.

Naruto started to leave but touched the mans hand by accident and grabbed his head and started to scream from pain before passing out. Kyuubi ran to Naruto and grabbed him and started to walk toward the portal with Naruto limp but the man said "Stop." as he held the sword around Kyuubis neck.

Just then a man ran up with a Buster Sword and a purple uniform with glowing blue eyes and said "Why did you do this Sephiroth."

The man who held the sword said "It is none of your concern." and started fighting. Kyuubi took this opertunity to run through the portal with Naruto.

When they made it through the portal they were both back in Konaha inside the Hokages office. The old man was in a defensive formation when they both came through something he never seen before. He quickly asked "Who are you and how did you get here."

Kyuubi looked at him and said "**I dont have time to explain, we dont mean any harm. Kit here has been poisoned accidently and needs help. Just give me a few moments and I can heal him and then we can explain everything**."

The third sighed and had an ABNU leave the room. Kyuubi was quickly using what skills she had to heal him. When she was done Naruto slowly opened her eyes and said "Hime, what happened."

Kyuubi relaxed and said "**That man was polluted with the energy of the lifestream of that world. I was going to take you there to teach you how to you that energy but perhaps its best you dont seeing what happened to him. We are back in your world kit. Remember what everyone taught you**."

Naruto slowly got up off the floor and looked around the room and smirked when he saw a picture of the Yondiame. He turned and saw the third and said "Hello, jiji. Its been a long time."

The third was confused because nobody called him that in years. He could not tell anything about the person who was in front of him except he had blue eyes. The third said "Who are you and why do you speak to me as if you know me."

Naruto said "I will answer your questions but what we say does not leave this room. Agreed."

The third said "Why should I agree to that."

Naruto said "For the same reason you promised my father to look after me."

The third was stunned for a moment. Not because he knew what the young boy was talking about but because he could make an accusation without even changing his voice or show any sign of lying. He finally said "If what you say is true then I will agree to your terms. However if you do not give me proof of what you claim then you can forget it."

Naruto said "Fair enough."

The third said "Why dont you start by telling me your names."

Naruto laughed and said "I have three names. One I was given at birth. One I was given a few hours later and one I was given when I left this world. Which would you like first."

The third said "Start from the beginning. I have a funny reason to believe this is going to be a interesting story."

Naruto said "The only reason I am telling you any of this is because I still remember you being kind to me as a child. Now Lets see. I know you wont believe this but I have proof so dont try to kill me or order me arrested when I tell you it. I was born Naruto Kazama, You later named me Naruto Uzumaki. I was the child my father sealed Kyuubi into."

The third said "Thats a big claim. Do you have any proof."

Kyuubi said "**I can give you proof but only if you give your world after I show you it you wait to do anything until you heard my side of it**.** I want your word as a Hokage**."

The third said "Very well."

Kyuubi then morphed into her fox form and then turned back into a human and said "**I am the Kyuubi that was sealed into the kit here**."

The third quickly got into a defense position and said "Give me one reason why I should not try and kill you where you stand."

Naruto said "Our village made a mistake when they first saw Kyuubi and attacked her when she was not even going to mess with us. She was looking for something else."

The third said "What do you mean." still in a defense stance.

Naruto said "When are ninja saw a creature the size of Kyuubi in our area they automatically thought she was some brainless beast that was coming to destroy them. She was actually looking for her people to bring them back to thier homeworld. The humans of her world went and abused thier powers and caused her people to scatter to other worlds. Times have changed now and her world is at peace with humans agian. She came here looking for more survivors of the conflict."

The third said "I see. I will give you some doubt for now because that is a believable story because our own village was built because of something similar. Very well continue your story and I will listen and make my desicion. Can I see what you look like Naruto."

Naruto slowly took off his mask and hood and showed his face with the whisker marks. Naruto said "I know this is asking alot but can you not call me by my name. I still remember enough of what my life was like here before I left. If you have to call me anything call me Subzero."

Kyuubi started laughing at that and the third said "Why would you go by that name."

Kyuubi said "**When Naruto and I left this world I took him to my homeworld. I had the humans there that help change the world start teaching him. One day...**

Flashback

Terra said "Ok Naruto. I want you to show us how much you have learned to use Shivas power."

Naruto said "Who should I use it on."

Sabin said "I will be your target."

Naruto said "Ice 2."

Sabin started backing away and then started sceaming as his body was incased in ice "Hey, get me out of here."

Naruto looked at everyone and saw noone was moving to help and sighed and walked over toward Sabin and drawed back his fist and puched the ice. The ice broke but Naruto hand was incased in ice. Naruto looked at it and tried to shake it off but would not come off.

Just then a scorpian ran up toward Naruto and tried to attack him with his tail like when he first arrived. Naruto ran forward and punched the scorpion with his icefist and the ice transfered over to the scorpion and incased it in ice. Everyone looked at him before laughing.

Locke said "I have not seen something like that in years since I was treasure hunting. I saw a video game that had a character who did the same thing. I dont remember what it was called but the character who did it was called Subzero.

Sabin said "I think thats what we should call him now Subzero."

End flashback

Kyuubi said **"and thats how he got the nickname."**

Naruto looked at the picture of the 4th and said "You know its rude to listen to private conversations."

Everyone tensed and the third said "I see you can detect chakra."

Naruto said as he put his mask and hood on"No, I have highten senses and when I mentioned my father sealing her in me it sounded like he was about to fall off the ledge from shock."

A figure came in through the window and said "Is he telling the truth sensie."

The third said "Yes. Now I have a question. How is Kyuubi free of the seal and how do uoi know about your father."

Naruto said "Shes is and then shes not."

Kyuubi said "**When someone of my race dies they change into something. Through a process from one of my friends that has a special bond to my race she was able to extract my spirit from the seal and in the process I got a hybrid body with 1 tails worth of power. The remains of what my species becomes when they die is still inside the seal and is being absorbed. As for how he knows about his father. The first month after the sealing I was able to hear everything the kit heard and I heard you mention it as well as his father saying how sorry he was. I told him about it when we first met when he passed out from hunger living on the streets."**

The third said "So what do you plan on doing."

Naruto said "I want to be a ninja like my father. I have a promise to keep and I am going to do that."

The third said "What promise."

Naruto said "I promised Kyuchan that I would help her find her people and get them back to thier world."

The third said "I heard you say something about having skills in battle but do you know how to use chakra."

Kyuubi said "He knows what chakra is and that he has alot because of me being in his body but he does not know how to use it besides adding it to his body to make it stronger, faster, and highten his senses even more."

The third sighed and said "What do you plan to do about your father estate."

Naruto said "What do I have to do to get it."

The third said "You have to wait till you become a Chunnin or 18 years old, whichever comes first."

The man who had came in the window said "I have a suggestion. Since he does not know much and is currently behind others in his class, let me take him and teach him."

Naruto said "Exactly who are you."

The man started to dance and said "I am the man who is loved in the north, south, east, and west, and is the dream of every woman. The toad hermit, Jaraiya."

Naruto sweatdropped and said "And what does that have to do with anything."

Jariaya wanted to cry and said "I was your fathers teacher. I am the only one who can teach you the things your father knew."

The third sat for a moment thinking and said "I want him back before his age group graduates from the accademy."

Naruto said "Dont I get a vote."

Kyuubi said "**No. You are just along for the ride**."

Naruto still looking at the picture of the 4th said "You do know that is a great place to hide something."

The third said "What are you talking about."

Naruto said "The picture of the blond guy who looks like me. I figure that is dad. I was taught to be a master thief by one of my teachers and his last words to me before we left made that stand out. You have a safe behind that picture."

The third chuckled and said "You are going to be a interesting person Naruto."

Jaraiya said "So what do we do with her."

Kyuubi looked at Jaraiya and said "**I will come with him. I have a promise to help protect him as well as personal reason**."

Jaraiya said "Fine. Meet me at the south gate in an hour." before he disapeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi and said "What now."

The third said "You will be leaving the village agian. I declared you missing back when you were 4 and if you dont show your looks to much you probably can get away till you get able to claim your birthname. When you do. You will have to let everyone know who you are."

Naruto sighed and said "We will cross that bridge when we get there. Come on Kyuchan, lets go." and they both walked out of the Hokages office.

When Naruto and Kyuubi arrived at the gates Jaraiya was already waiting for him. He said "Come on brat lets go."

Timeskip 3 years later.

Two figures could be seen walking toward the village gates with a fox walking beside the taller one. The gate gaurd said "Halt and state your name and business for being here."

Jaraiya said "I am Jaraiya the toad sage and this is my apprentice Subzero. We are returning from a training trip for my student to take the gennin test."

The gaurd said "Proceed." as they started to walk by the gate gaurd saw the fox and drew back to kick it.

Subzero said "I would not do that if I was you. She might kill you if you prevoke her."

The gaurd sneered and said "Yeah right." and tried to kick the fox. The fox jumped back at the last second and jumped forward before grabbing the mans pants at the crotch and said "Be nice or I will bite them off." still holding on.

The gaurd passed out. The fox let go and walked up and jumped on Naruto shoulders. He still looked like he did when he arrived in the Hokages office three years earlier but now stood 5'7 and weighed about 140 lbs of pure muscle. Almost all his baby fat was gone but the only thing you could see where his blue eyes.

Both figures disapeared. One in a swirl of leaves and one in a swirl of fire.

They appeared before the Hokage and Jaraiya said "Were back, sensie."

The third smiled and wrote a note before handing it to Naruto and said "The accademy is on the south side of town. Its the only three story building in that area and has a sign on it saying accademy. If you hurry you should find room 212 and the teachers name is Iruka."

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a swirl of flames. The third looked at the spot and said "Well. Tell me about him."

Jaraiya said "Hes good. He can fight me to a standstill 1 out of every 3 times we fight. He dont know alot of jutsu but the ones he does he has mastered. Add that to his magic abilities and he could take you and me both on and might win."

The third said "Tell me about his magic."

Jaraiya said "Well, I learned a little from him and it is very powerful and unique. You know how chakra is made up of mental and physical energy right. Well magic uses mental energy and using it enough causes it to increase. Its like working all year on physical energy to increase chakra."

The third nodded and said "Do you think he would be willing to teach it to our ninja."

Jaraiya said "If it was just up to him maybe. I earned the right from one of the espers."

The third was stunned and asked "What was that like."

Jaraiya said "Naruto has these things called magicite that are dead espers but they are still alive inside a crystal each. I was allowed to learn from the esper IFRIT and I learned three magic spells. Fire, Fire 2, and drain where I can drain a person of thier mental energy cutting thier chakra down. It does not take much away but it takes about half of what a normal gennin has at graduation. If I still had the magicite I could also summon the actual esper but its ok."

The third said "That is interesting. Ok besides magic, what does he actually know and what ranks are his skills at."

Jaraiya said "Whoever taught him before was good. He has great skills in diplomacy, Kenjutsu I would say mid chunnin, Taijutsu he is high chunnin. Genjutsu, he can detect it and dispell it but he cant use it. Ninjutsu is a bit tricky. Let me tell you what he knows. Tree climbing, Water walking, Water rolling, Kunia Balancing, Kagebunshin, Replacement, Henge, Rasengan, Kunia kagebunshin, kage shurikan, Hari Jizo (spiked hair), if he will uncover his face and hair, Katon: Gamayu Endan toad oil, Kuchiyose no Jutsu, Konbi Henge (combo henge) , Shihohappo Shuriken (shurikan all directions) , Sexy no jutsu, Harem jutsu, Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld), Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion) and um Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique)." he said the last one quitely.

The third picked up on it and said "You taught him all of that. What the hell were you thinking."

Jaraiya said "The kid was like a sponge. Once he found out the secret training of Kagebunshin he was a machine. He learned Rasengan in a month. Kagebunshin in a day, Kuchiyose no Jutsu in 3 days. The only thing I found that could slow him down was the Hiraishin no Jutsu(Flying Thunder God Technique). He has not mastered it but I say if he had another year he would. He could do it at short distance and a few times. His control is not good enough yet to master it."

The third sighed and said "I am getting to old for this shit."

Jaraiya said "If for some reason he has to leave I will take him agian. I cant let my fan and cowriter get in trouble."

The third said "No you cant...what do you mean cowriter."

Jaraiya said "That boy is going to make some girl really happy someday. His stealth skills surpass my own, He can have almost any woman that he wants and his look he has know sure attracts them."

They both chuckled at that.

Meanwhile with Naruto. He had just arrived at the door the Hokage told him to head to and knocked. A man with a scar across his nose came to the door and said "Can I help you."

Naruto said "My name is Subzero. The hokage asked me to give this to you so I can take the exam." as he handed the note.

The man with the scar read it and said "My name is Iruka, please have a seat and we will call you shortly."

When Naruto walked in he felt all the eyes in the classroom zoom in on him. Some he could feel the emotions rolling off. Others he could tell by the look they had. Naruto walked to the back of the room and had a seat at an empty desk. Iruka said "Next Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke left the room and returned a few minutes later. Iruka then called Subzero back and had him do the henge and replacement which he passed. Iruka said "Please perform a bunshin."

Naruto said "That might be a problem."

Both instructers looked up and Iruka said "Please explain."

Naruto said "Ero-sannin said I would never be able to perform a regular bunshin because I have a condition that makes me have to much chakra. He taught me Kagebunshin to get over that weakness. Would that work."

Iruka said "I dont see that being a problem but I would have to talk to this Ero-sannin and ask him if what you say is true."

Naruto nodded and said "Be right back" and disapeared into flames. Both instructers were floored and then another set of flames and Subzero was back with Jariaya of the Sannins.

Iruka after composing himself said "This young man said something about not being able to make regular bunshins, would you explain that to me."

Jaraiya said "The kid here has more chakra then I do because of his condition and because of that he would half to seal off more then 3/4 of his chakra to just hope to make a regular bunshin. I decided that he would have to learn Kagebunshin instead which he can show you. Does that answer your questions."

Iruka nodded but Mizuki said "If you dont mind, what is his condition and how long have you taught him."

Jaraiya said "Its something like a bloodline except he is the first to have it and we dont know everything about it. He has been my student for 3 years but he had other teachers before that. Now if you will excuse me I have research to do. You know where to find me if you need me kid."

Naruto said "I will help with the book when I see you later."

Jaraiya left is a swirl of leaves and Naruto created 5 kagebunshins, and Iruka handed him a headband and they headed back to class. When they got back Iruka said "Congrats to all of you who passed tomorrow you will come back for team placements. Since we still have time why dont I let our guest stand and tell us about himself."

Naruto groaned inwordly but walked to the front of the class with his fox still on his shoulder and said "I go by the name Subzero. I specialize in unique skills that most cant do or hope to copy. I have several hobbies and dreams but you will have to find out later on your own. Thank you."

Naruto started to go toward his seat but a boy with a dog said "Hey, my name is Kiba and this is Akamaru, what is up with the fox."

Naruto said "If you have a question for her ask it and if she wants she will answer it. She is my lifelong traveling companion."

Ino thought the fox was cute and said "Can I pet her."

Naruto said "Ask her."

Kiba said "I bet you are just trying to look good. I bet that fox cant do anything."

The fox looked at him and said "**You should know better then anyone not to underestimate a creature."**

Everyone in class was frozen in shock and Ino said "It talked."

Naruto chuckled and the fox said "**Of coarse I can talk. I learned to speak human a long time ago. Is that so hard to understand."**

Sasuke said "Fight me, I want to see how strong you are."

Naruto said "I have know reason to fight you. I only fight for mission, and training."

Mizuki said "Since we dont know that much about you why dont we have a spar between Naruto and Sasuke. I am curious to see what someone trained by a Sannin can do."

Everyone looked stunned and Sakura said "I did not know you were trained by a Sannin Sasuke."

Sasuke was fuming and Mizuki said "You are mistaken Sakura. Subzero was."

Sakura was stunned.

Iruka sighed and said "Very well, everyone to the training grounds."

When everyone got there Sasuke was standing on the left and Naruto was on the right. Iruka said "This will be a simple spar. You can do anything but kill. Begin."

Sasuke said "I shall show everyone how weak you are."

Naruto reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a manuscript and started to read it and to himself with moving his lips with the words. Sasuke became inraged and charge. Naruto said "Bolt." and a lightning bolt struck the ground in front of Sasuke as he jumped back just in time."

Kiba said "What the hell was that."

Naruto ignored him and continued to read and Sasuke charged agian. Naruto said "Fire" and a burst of flames shot out of the ground and singed Sasuke pants and melted his shoes as he jumped into the air.

As he landed he heard "Ice 2" and found his whole body was incased in a block of ice except his head. Naruto put his manuscript away and said "I win."

Sasuke tried to move but could not. His teeth were chattering from the cold. He said "G.G.Get M.Me Out.t. N.Now.w"

Iruka and Mizuki both tried to get him out but could not. Finally Iruka said "How do you get out."

Naruto walked over to the ice and drawed back before punching it and having his hand covered in ice agian. He then walked over to a tree and punched the tree causing it to freeze before shatereing into millions of pieces. It sounded like 1000 of sheets of glass breaking.

Naruto started to walk away when some girl who failed to pass the test said "Would you like to go out with me."

Another girl came up and then another. When it got to about 10 girls fighting over him he said "I dont date fangirls trash." as he walked away.

Everyone was quite at that. Kiba finally broke the silence and said "Did he just actually say that."

Shino said "I believe he did."

The fox that was sitting on the ground watching the fight sighed and said "**Damn kit cant keep his mouth shut."**

Ino said "What do you mean."

The fox said "**If you truly want to know the answer to that then you will have to ask him yourself."**

Naruto was walking through the woods and heard someone cussing. He decided to investigate and heard "that sorry piece of shit. I told him I would date him if he would just stop smoking for my health but he said I dont quit for anyone and walked away from me. Stupid asshole." Naruto looked from the tree he was in and saw a woman with black hair and red eyes wearing a dress made from several layers of white fabric.

The woman was punching a training log so Naruto just sat there looking at her. Kyuubi landed on the limb next to him still in fox form and sat quitely.

The woman said "You know its not nice to spy."

Naruto jumped down to the clearing where she was and said "I did not mean to interupt. I heard someone who was upset so I came to see if I could do anything."

Kurenai looked like she was calm but she held a kunia hidden just incase and said "Who are you."

Naruto said "I go by the name Subzero."

Kurenai said "My name is Kurenai, I dont think I have ever seen you before yet you have a Konaha headband."

Naruto said "I just returned today from several years of training abroad. I came back for the graduation exam today."

Kurenai said "You seem to be older then a normal accademy student. How old are you."

Naruto said "I dont know."

Kyuubi who was still sitting on the treelimb jumped down and said "**His age is something that he does not know because of where and what his training was he is different."**

Kurenai said "Since when does a fox talk."

Naruto said "This is my traveling companion and she is unique."

Kurenai said "So whats her name."

Kyuubi said "**I have had several names in my life. You can call me Aerus."**

Kurenai said "I have never seen a ninanimal that was so well versed as this one is."

Naruto said "Like I told you she is a unique creature and should be shown respect."

Kurenai looked up at the sky and said "I should be heading off. I have a meeting with some friends later. Cya Subzero."

Naruto said "Its was nice to meet you Kur-hime" before he disappeared in a swirl of flames after Kyuubi jumped on his shoulder.

Kurenai blushed and thought _interesting person._

Naruto appeared at the hotsprings and heard a familier giggle. He walked over and sat down beside the man and said "So any new research."

Jaraiya said "Yes, I have seen several new research insperations. So how was today."

Naruto said "I passed, kicked some stuckup kids ass, proofread the next chapter of the manuscript. That reminds me, we need to edit chapter 16. The story takes a bad off chute there."

Jaraiya giggled and said "Gold. Now that is a beauty."

Naruto shoved him out of the way and looked and saw the woman he met a little earlier. Kyuubi said "**I still cant believe you do that stuff."**

Naruto looked away and sat back down and said "You know why I do it."

Kyuubi said "**I know..."**

Flashback

Naruto was pratacing water walking, Jaraiya went off to do research, Kyuubi was asleep, when he heard a woman scream. He ran to see what was wrong and found a woman getting beat by several other woman and saw a man sitting on a chair being held by 6 women. Naruto sat quitely for a moment to find out what is going on.

The man said "So do you see know that you have no choice in the matter."

The woman who was crying from being hit said "I still wont do what you asked."

A woman beside her drawed back and kicked her and said "Do not backtalk Adme. He is the best there is. You should feel lucky he wants you to marry him."

The hurt woman said "I dont want to marry him. I hate him."

Adme said "Kill her."

Another woman pulled out a knife and was about to kill the hurt woman when Naruto threw a smokebomb and jumped down and grabbed her before jumping off to get her some help. The woman said "Thank you." before passing out as he took her to get treated. Naruto took her to a hospital and waited to find out what happened to her.

The doctor came out and said "I am sorry young man but I am afraid her injuries were to severe. She past away."

Naruto bowed his head and said "Thank you." before walking away.

Naruto found Jaraiya still peaking and sat down beside him and sat quitely for an hour before Jaraiya said "So whats bothering you."

Naruto said "I was training when I heard someone scream. I went to see what was going on and saw a man that was treated as a king by several women and they were hurting another woman. The man named Adme wanted to force her to marry him but she refused and he order them to kill her. I jumped down and saved her but by the time I got her to a doctor her injuries were to severe and she died."

Jaraiya said "I see. I bet they were the fangirls that just came in a little while ago. I heard them talking about some guy named Adme."

Naruto shoved Jaraiya away and looked and saw several of the woman he saw earlier and pumped chakra into his ears to listen.

"Adme is sure livid to find out who took his property."

"Yes he is. I heard him say he would let us please whoever tells him what he wants."

"Of coarse we would do it for Adme, he is always right and should get whatever he wants. If we can get him that information for him to make him happy we should do it." a third one said.

Naruto quit looking and said "I have a request."

Jaraiya who was shocked by Naruto action said "What is it."

Naruto said "I want revenge for that woman. I hate people who hurt others because they can. I want you to teach me what I need to know so I can use those girls to get to him."

Jaraiya sighed and said "I wont help you kill him."

Naruto chuckled and said "Who said kill, I said revenge. I want to hurt him and discrace him to make the people who worship him see he is not perfect."

Jaraiya said "Fine I will help but you will have to pay me back for this."

Naruto said "What do you want."

Jaraiya said "I need a editor for my books and someone to help with the none erotic story plots so I can do more research."

Naruto sighed and said "Fine, when do we start."

Jaraiya said "We start now."

4 days later

Naruto walked up to one of the woman he saw kick the girl. He said "I heard that Adme is looking for some information on who took somthing from him. I know who did it but I dont come free."

The woman smiled and said "I am sure I could pay you something."

Naruto said "Perhaps you can, how about a sample of what my payment will be."

The woman walked forward and wrapped her arms around him and said "I cant wait to see whats behind that mask." as she reached down and grabbed his crotch.

Naruto reached up and grabbed her right breast and said "I think I will like the payment. Now how about showing me to Adme so I can get my payment."

The woman turned and leaned into his waist with her hips and said  
"Follow me."

Naruto followed her through town and came up on a masion on the west side of town and was lead inside. When he walked into a large chamber with a massage table in it and Adme getting massage by three woman.

The woman that brought him said "Adme-kun, I have a person here who said he knows who took your property away the other day."

Adme who looked smug said "Really, do tell."

Naruto smiled and started to mummble something before he said "Ice." and a spike of ice came and incased Adme to the table he was laying on.

Adme screamed "What the hell are you doing."

Naruto said "I was the one who took that woman away from you and I find you are all guilty of murder."

Adme said "So the bitch is dead. Wont matter. My father is the leader of this village and he wont punish me. In fact you probably will be killed for harming me."

Naruto smiled and started walking out of the mansion but stop at the door and said "This masion will be destroyed soon so if you value your lives I would leave now." and he walked outside.

Once he made it outside and walked about a hundred yards away from the mansion he turned and waited for a few minutes and said "Goddess of the north winds, I call thee forward, come forth **SHIVA**"

Shiva came down from the sky and said "**What is it you have me do summoner**"

Naruto said "I wish for you to destroy this mansion for me. The man who lives here is a vile and evil person who takes pleasure out of the pains of others."

Shiva said "**As you wish summoner**." and she stuck out her right hand and started to blow across it. The wind that came out started hitting the mansion and turned it into a solid sheet of ice. She then snapped her fingers and the ice started to crack and with it the mansion did also.

The mansion shattered into millions of pieces. The girl who brought him to the mansion ran over to him and slapped him and said "What do you think you are doing."

Naruto said "You are even worse then he is. 'pointing to the man who was being helped away from the house' He wont get his hands dirty because he does not have to. You do whatever he says just to get a wave of the hand or something. I hate fangirls because of you. I promise I will not date a fangirl and will use them just like I used you. Bitch" and he walked away

Flashback end

Kyuubi said "**I guess I cant blame you but do you have to act perverted**."

Naruto said "A. It helps me with my end of the deal. B. I learn information on what people think or plan. C. I learn who are fangirls."

Jaraiya said "D. You can see as many women as you want as long as you dont get caught."

Kyuubi changed into her human form and grabbed Jaraiya by the pants and threw him into the womans side of the bathhouse. She then changed back after she heard a scream of pervert and then the women came running out wrapped in towels to see who threw him in. Kurenai was with them and said "Subzero, what are you doing here."

Kyuubi said "**He saw the perverted teacher of his peeking on you and threw him into yourside so you can deal justice**."

The women accepted that answer and started to leave but Kurenai said "Let me show you my gratitude by taking you out for dinner."

Naruto said "I will accept only as long as I pay."

Kurenai smiled and said "Fine, I will be back in a few minutes." as she walked away.

Naruto shot a look at Kyuubi and she said "**I know what you are thinking and I think you need a mate. I saw the attraction you have for her**."

Naruto said "You did not see anything."

Kyuubi said "**Please. I have known you almost your entire life. I can detect what you feel by your body little moves. You may fool others but you cant fool me. Even when hiding your body**."

Kurenai came back then and said "Shall we."

Naruto nodded and Kyuubi jumped up on his shoulder and wrapped herself around his neck. They walked in silence for a while and said "So what did your friend mean by that pervert being your teacher."

Naruto said "I returned a little over three years ago from training and the Hokage sent me agian with him to train. He is a great teacher but a super pervert."

Kurenai said "You are not a pervert are you."

Naruto said "Everyone is a pervert. Its just the extent they show and act upon it that really matters."

Kurenai looked at him from the corner of her eye and said "That still does not tell me what I wanted to know."

Naruto said "If you ask me if I would sleep with every woman that threw herself at me. No. If you ask me if I flirt with any woman then no. If you want to know if I see a attractive woman and want to get to know her better because I am attracted to her then yes."

Kurenai said "So you would not spy on a woman bathing."

Naruto said "Truthfully it depends."

Kurenai said "Depends on what."

Naruto said "If I need information on someone that is vital to something I am involved in. That is one thing the pervert taught me. When people relax they talk to much and spill stuff they may not normally do."

Kurenai said "So you are a pervert."

Naruto said "No. Unlike my sensei I never look just for lustful reasons. I have only actually spied a total of ten times and nine of those times was so I could get information to get revenge on a murderer."

Kurenai said "What about the other."

Naruto said "It was part of my on the job training."

They had just walked into a dango shop and Kurenai sat down with a woman in a trench cloak, a man with black hair smoking a cigerette and a man with silver hair and a face mask over half his face. Naruto sat down beside her and Kurenai said "So what do you mean by job training."

The woman said "So who is your friend Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Man where are my manners. Anko, this is Subzero. Subzero, this is Anko, Asuma, and Kakashi"

Kakashi said "Hi" without looking up from his book.

Naruto saw this as did Kyuubi who woke up smelling food and she said "**If you want to find the answer turn to author page of that book**."

Everyone at the table except Naruto and Kurenai looked at the fox crazy and Anko said "What the hell is going on."

Naruto said "This is my traveling companion. Whats the matter, never seen a talking creature before."

Asuma said "No its just besides summons the only ones we have ever seen were dogs."

Naruto said "Well you have now."

Kakashi who flipped to the aurthor page and read it said "I dont see anything."

Naruto said "Look at editor and you will find -0."

Kakashi looked and said "Can I have your autograph."

Kurenai said "So you are a pervert."

Naruto said "Like I told you before everyone is a pervert. It just how much of one that matters. I may be the editor for those books but I dont write them and if it was not for the money I make I would not read them."

Asuma said "So how much do you make."

Naruto said "Not much, about $500,000 per book title."

Everyone sweatdropped and Anko said "How rich are you."

Naruto said "I have close to $15 million. That does not make me a pervert."

Kyuubi said "**Thats right. He mostly works on the non erotic parts. Now if you will excuse me I want some food**."

Naruto sighed and said "So what would you like Kur-hime"

Kurenai said "I will take a chicken dango."

Naruto got up to get something to eat and Anko said "So Kurenai, since when have you two been a couple."

Kurenai said "Where not, I just met him today."

Anko said "Really, then you would not mind if I go after him."

Kurenai said "Whatever floats your boat. Hes to young for me"

Anko said "What 15, 16. Thats not bad."

Kyuubi said "**Like I told you before. Age is not a matter with him. He has aged different then a normal person**."

Kakashi said "Would you explain that to us."

Kyuubi said "**A side effect of his training he is actually several years older then he should be."**

Naruto walked back with 3 dangos and Naruto said "So, how do you want to eat."

Everyone looked around and the fox said "**I will eat like this**." as she grabbed her dango with her paws and started eating the food off the stick.

Naruto sat down and Kurenai said "So what did that pervert do to you to make you age different."

Naruto shot a look at kyuubi and everyone caught it but said nothing and Kyuubi said "**Who said it was him."**

Kurenai said "I thought he trained under the pervert."

Naruto started chuckling and Kyuubi said "Please, the pervert was his seventh teacher."

Asuma said "So who were his other teachers."

Naruto said "I can tell you that you wont know these people. They are from a distant land almost noone had heard of."

Kakashi said "You might be suprised so tell us."

Kyuubi said "**One teacher was the king of Figaro castle Edgar and his brother Sabin the martial artist. He also was trained by the treasure hunter Locke, Cyan the first knight and last survivor of a ruin kingdom that was poisoned, Shadow, an assassin ninja, and Terra, a creature like me."**

Naruto said "Why did you tell them that."

Kyuubi said "**Because they wont be able to tell what you know from them by thier names so you dont have to worry and if I ever bring them here to see you people might need to know a little about them."**

Kakashi said "Those are impressive titles but since we dont know of any of them I would have to say I am not impressed. If the pervert who you were talking about who I think he is then I say you had a good teacher but the others I dont think that highly of."

Naruto who had pulled his mask out a little was putting his food into his mouth so noone could see his face. Anko said "Why dont you show us your face. All we can see is your eyes."

Naruto said "Only three people besides myself on this planet have seen my face since I started living on my own. The last time time anyone saw it beside me and my companion here was 3 years ago."

Asuma said "What could you want to hide so bad."

Naruto said "Its a way to protect myself until the time is right from my fathers and my own enemies."

Kakashi said "How many enemies are you hiding from."

A man who walked in said "almost every ninja in 3 of the 5 great nations."

Everyone looked at the newcomer and Naruto said "Whats up Ero-sannin."

Jaraiya said "I came here to get my revenge for that stunt you and your friend pulled back at the hotspring. Here is the manuscript back. All the work you did on it was ruined when I hit the water."

Naruto said "Damn."

Kakashi looked at the manuscript and said "Is that the next volume."

Naruto said "No. Its already at the printers. This is the one after it."

Kakashi said "So want rank are you Subzero."

Naruto said "Actually, I an not really a gennin yet. I find out who is on my team and if we pass the actual test."

Kakashi said "So you know there is another test. You are ahead of everyone."

Naruto, Jaraiya, and Kyuubi all burst out laughing and everyone sweatdropped. Jaraiya said "That is probably the understatement of the year. Almost everything this kid knows is so difficult to do that nobody else can do it or knows hot to do it."

Anko licked her lips and said "Really like what."

Naruto said in a cold tone "A ninja does not tell how strong he or she truly is."

Naruto looked at the wall at the clock and said "So ero-sannin, did jiji find a place for us to stay tonight."

Jaraiya said "No, I figured we could live off the land agian."

Naruto looked at the sky and saw it was getting ready to rain and said "If I remeber correctly Gambunta still wants to kill you after you had him sit in a thunderstorm to keep dry. Oh well, I will head to find me a hotel room."

Jaraiya said "Remeber when I said revenge. I went to both hotels and got the last room at either for myself. hahahaha"

Naruto said "Thats it. Ice 2" and Jaraiya was incased in a block of ice. Unfortianately he burst into a puff of smoke. Naruto sighed and said "Kagebunshin. Oh well. Come on Aerus." as they both started to walk away.

After they were gone Kakashi said "Any of you know how he did that."

They all shook thier heads no. Anko said "I wonder who will get him."

Asuma said "Whoever has him will have to have weak students to balance it out."

Kurenai sighed and said "Well since we all have to get up early I am going home to goto bed."

Anko said "Are you sure you not going after mr. mystery"

Kurenai blushed and said "I dont know what you are talking about." as she started to leave.

Anko said "Sure you dont."

Naruto was walking down the street looking for some place to stay. He thought about checking the hotels but the pervert was probably telling the truth.

As Naruto was walking he saw the man who helped give him the test earlier jumping along rooftops looking scared. Naruto gut told him something was wrong so he jumped up on the roof and started to follow him. As he aproached the village walls Naruto decided to find out whats wrong before he left the village. He knew never to go into battle with emotional problems.

Naruto speeded up and yelled "Hey. Stop."

The man quickly turned and threw a giant shurikan at Naruto. Naruto used chakra to swing under the limb he was on so the shurikan would miss.

Naruto said "What are you doing." coldly

The man snarled and said "I dont know how you found me so fast but I wont give it up." and threw the bag he had on the ground and drew three kunia and launched two and then charged with the last one at Naruto.

Naruto pulled out his sword and deflected the first two kunias and then sidestepped Mizukis charge while Naruto jumped and landed on the ground.

Mizuki started forming hanseals and said "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style - Art of the Phoenix Flower, the Touch-me-not)" and shot out seven fireballs at Naruto. Naruto backflipped throwing his sword into the air and did a split to dodge all the fireballs.

When the last one missed his head by a few inches he leaned back and arched his back then handspring back onto his feet. He then charged and grabbed his sword and as he got closer he went to slice at Mizuki .

Mizuki who was suprised by the flexability and the skills of this newly appointed gennin that he failed to realize the danger until it was to late and he put his arms up to defend himself. Naruto sword slices through Mizukis wrist and removed his left hand.

Just then several ABNU as well as other ninja arrived and not knowing Naruto they thought he was the one who attacked a leaf ninja. They got into a defense formation and said "Surrender or we will have to use force for attacking a leaf ninja."

Naruto flinched his blade removing the blood and sheathed his sword and said "He attacked me."

An ABNU in a horse mask said "Likely story."

Just then the Hokage arrived and said "What is going on here."

The horse ABNU said "We caught this man here with his sword out attacking a leaf Ninja."

The Hokage looked at Naruto and said "Subzero. Tell me why you did that."

Naruto said "I saw this guy looking scared running through town so I followed him and when he started approaching the walls I yelled out to him and he said something about not giving something up and threw that bag over there on the ground and started attacking me."

Mizuki said "I was going training and my supplies are in that bag and he attacked me."

The Hokage walked over to the bag and unzipped the bag and looked inside. He then said "Arrest him."

The Horse ABNU started to move toward Naruto but the Hokage said "Not him, Mizuki. I want him arrested for treason and assaulting a leaf shinobi."

The Horse said "But sir, what about this man."

The Hokage said "Look at his belt and you would see he is a shinobi of the leaf and he just stopped a traitor from escaping with the forbidden scroll."

At that everyone blanched and Mizuki said "Its not my bag he is lying it his."

Several ABNU took him away and the Hokage left.

The horse ABNU sighed and said "Sorry for the assumption. I am sure you understand."

Naruto said "No problem. I guess it human nature to always asume people you dont know are enemies.'

The ABNU snarled and said "Dont talk all high and mighty to me. I have you know I have been a ninja for more then 10 years now."

Naruto said calmly "I am not trying to sound high and mighty but if you made the same mistake with say a diplomat or an ambassador you automatically thinking I was an enemy could have started a war for the leaf. Think before you act is all I am saying."

The ABNU snarled and charged at Naruto but found himself tied to a tree and he looks up noticing Kurenai had him in her Magen: Jubaku satsu (Demonic illusion: Tree bind death). She looked down at him and said "Please refrain from attacking a fellow ninja. I would hate to see you spend time with Ibiki and Anko for being an idiot."

She then released him and hmped before leaving in a swirl of leaves. Kurenai turned to look at Naruto and said "You have a nack for being at the wrong place at the right time dont you."

Naruto chuckled and said "Thats the story of my life."

Kurenai looked around and said "Where is your friend."

Naruto said "She wanted to go see some old friends so I let her go. She will be back in a few days."

Kurenai said "So did you find a place to stay yet."

Naruto said "Not yet. I was looking when I saw that Mizuki guy from the accademy running scared for some reason."

Kurenai looked up at the sky and saw it was dark and said "Look, I dont like it but if you want you can stay at my place tonight. I have a guest room that a friend of mine sometimes use but she has not said anything about using it today. So if you want you can stay there."

Naruto said "I dont want to be a bother."

Kurenai said "Then its settled. Follow me." and she turned and started to walk away. Naruto smiled under his mask and walked up beside her.

They walked for about 10 minutes in silence and came to a white two story house and Kurenai said "This is my place." and walked to the door, unlocking it and walking in leaving the door open. Naruto followed her inside and closed the door. He walked into the living room and saw several pictures of Kurenai with different people.

He looked at each of them while she was in another room and notice one that interested him. It was a picture of his dad with a young Kurenai at the accademy. Naruto sighed and heard "That was taken my first year at the accademy. My family was friends with him. Most people looked at him as an idol but I looked at him as a friend. It hurt when he passed away."

Naruto sighed and put the picture back and said "Can you tell me about him. I mean if its not to much trouble. I heard people talk about how great he was but almost nobody I know actually know him."

Kurenai looked at him and said "I dont mind but mind if I ask why you want to know."

Naruto stiffened a little and said "He had a direct hand in my life and I would like to know him better for sentimental reasons." as he turned and looked at her and saw she had change into casual cloths and had a silk robe over her cloths.

Kurenai sat down and said "He was kind, but if he believed in something he would fight tooth and nail for it. He was a prankster but he also went out of his way to help others. I know it probably does not answer what you want to know but he was a great person."

Naruto nodded and said "If you dont mind could you show me were to freshen up and where I will be staying. I was on the road since 4 am this morning and I am tired."

Kurenai got up and showed him where he would sleep and where the restroom was. Naruto said "Do you mind if I take a shower."

Kurenai said "No, go ahead, If you want I can wash your cloths. Towels are under the sink. Just put your cloths outside the door and I will pick them up."

Naruto nodded and went in and took off his cloths and mask and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed and put a towel over his head after he removed his scrolls and weapons from his cloths and as he cracked the door open he laid them on the floor and turned the water on stepping into the shower.

Kurenai came into the hall when she heard the water turn on and saw his cloths and went to put them in a washing machine. She started checking the pockets to make sure nothing was in them and saw a blue jewel in the left pocket of the vest he wore. She marveled at it and felt her hand turn cold from it.

She then heard "**Greatings, I am the magicite Shiva. Who are you."**

Kurenai looked around trying to find out who was talking and how she got into her house. She put the crystal in her pocket and drew a kunia she kept hidden on her at all times and walked around the house trying to find the intruder. After searching for a little while she heard the water in the bathroom shut off and she went to the hall and said "Subzero, are you ok."

Naruto was drying his hair and heard Kurenai through the door and said "Yes, why."

Kurenai said "I heard a woman in my house speak and I was making sure you were ok."

Naruto said "Ok I will be out in a second...Shit."

Kurenai who was outside the door said "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "I forgot my mask was with my other cloths and I dont have any others since the percert destroyed my other ones as a joke yesterday. Would it be possible to get my mask back."

Kurenai said "It is in the washing machine right now. I have a mask Kakashi gave me as a joke when I became a junnin 3 months ago. It is one like he had. Would that work."

Naruto sighed and said "Yes it will work. Just be careful because the intruder may still be here."

Naruto quickly got dressed and Kurenai knocked and said "I am dropping your mask on the ground out here and will be in the front room. Be careful."

Naruto waited a few moments and open the door and saw a red half mask on the ground and grabbed it before putting it on.

Kurenai was still looking around for the intruder and saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes walk out of her hall and she blushed by the look he had. She thought _damn, I wonder what he looks like without the mask._

Naruto walked out with a hand on his sword and a kunia in hand. He said "Have you seen or heard the intruder agian."

Kurenai said "No, I dont think she meant any harm, in fact she sounded nice."

Naruto cut his eyes at her and said "What did she say."

Kurenai said "She introduced herself as shiva..."

Naruto screamed "SHIVA" and started patting his pockets.

Kurenai said "Whats wrong."

Naruto said "Did you find a blue crystal that is cold to the touch."

Kurenai reached into her pocket and pulled out the crystal and said "I found it in your pockets when I was putting them in a washer." and handed it to him.

Naruto took it and said "There was no intruder Kur-hime."

Kurenai said "what do you mean. I heard someone."

Naruto shook his head and said "You heard SHIVA. The goddess of the north winds. I am suprised she talked to you though. You must have a kind heart."

Kurenai said "I dont understand what you mean."

Naruto sighed and sat down on the couch and said "I guess since she has revealed herself to you I can tell you but I need you to promise that you will not tell anyone about this. The only people who know this is the Hokage, erosannin, myself and my traveling companion."

Kurenai nodded and Naruto said "Remember at the dango shop when I used that ice attack on Ero-sannin."

Kurenai nodded.

Naruto said "That was not a jutsu. It was a magic attack."

Kurenai said "What does this have to do with card tricks."

Naruto snickered and said "What you think of as magic is just illusion. You know how chakra is made up of two parts right."

She nods.

Naruto said "One part is physical energy and..."

Kurenai said "The other part is mental energy. What does that have to do with it."

Naruto said "Mental energy has another name called mana. Mana is the true form of magic. Based on how much mana you have is how much magic you can do. Follow me so far."

Kurenai nodded. Naruto said "People of this world have never truly discovered how to use magic and because of that no one knows about Espers."

Kurenai said "What is an Esper."

Naruto said "They go by many names on different worlds but an Esper is a being of pure mana. They are almost immortal and come in various sizes and shapes. SHIVA was an Esper until she died."

Kurenai said "But if she died then how did I hear her."

Naruto pulled out the crystal and said "When a esper gives thier energy by either use or being taken they can die. When they die there spirit turns into a magicite which is one of these crystals. With these crystal they can give thier knowledge to others. As of right now only 2 people on this planet can use these that I know of."

Kurenai said "Why do you keep saying planet."

Naruto sighed and said "Worlds, planets, it all means the same thing. I guess the best way to explain it would be to tale you the story of my traveling companion. Aerus is not what she seems. Her story starts about 6000 of our years ago. Durring that time the humans and espers of her world lived in peace. One day the humans started a war with themselfs and in a thirst for power started enslaving the espers. They were fools and the espers fled thier world to others dimensions to save themselfs. The war nearly destroyed thier home planet and finally peace came agian to the survivors.

Soon the humans of that world nearly forgot all about them and about 40 years ago another kingdom of humans found ancient writing talking about the power of espers. The king of that land started searching for the espers and found some and started another war. A resistance formed to stop them and after many deaths the king and his evil army was stopped but the world of humans had learned the true secrets of espers and the leaders made peace with them for good once agian. After that peace one of the espers had returned to her world and discovered the peace and started searching for her kind.

She eventually came to this world looking for the rest of her people and because of the same mistake that Horse ABNU made earlier. Someone started something that should not have happened. Alot of people died and she was stopped after she defended herself."

Kurenai said "So in other words an idiot thought she was going to attack and attacked her first."

Naruto nodded and said "Yes."

Kurenai said "Why are you telling me all this really."

Naruto said "I trust the espers and two of them have showed me that they trust you."

Kurenai said "So what happened to Aerus after she was stopped and how did you meet her."

Naruto looked at her judging her and sat in silence for a moment. Kurenai sat there also just looking at him she then saw him dart his eyes to the photo he had earlier but said nothing.

Naruto said "Lets just say she has been with me my whole life and that my father made it for us to meet. Anyways, since Shiva showed herself to you I suppose she wants to teach you to use her power. Do you want to learn."

Kurenai said "I would like that but its getting late and I am tired. Can we discuss this later."

Naruto nodded and handed the crystal to Kurenai and said "If you wish to know more carry this with you for the next few days but dont show anyone. "

Kurenai took the crystal and put it in her pocket and said "Goodnight." and Naruto walked to his room for the night. After he was gone Kurenai turned and looked at the photo of her and the Yondaime and thought about the Subzero. _Hmmm. The same hair and eyes. I wonder... _She then went and put the cloths in a dryer before heading to bed.

The next day when Kurenai woke up she got ready for the day and went to the guest room and knocked. After a few minutes of not hearing anything she entered the room and saw the bed had been remade and the room was spotless. She then went to her kitchen and saw a plate of eggs and becon with toast and oj sitting there for her and a note she walked over and read it.

_Dear Kur-hime_

_I wish to thank you for letting me stay the night last night.The crystal I gave you last night was the magicite Shiva. If she feels you are ready she will teach you the spell for her powers. I do have a request. Please dont tell anyone what I look like even though you only saw a little. That could be enough for my enemies to know its me. I will give you a few days with Shiva and if you dont feel you want to learn from her I will take her back. Just please be careful with her powers. If they were to fall into the wrong hands. Alot of people could die. I trust you so please do not betray my trust._

_Subzero_

Kurenai blushed at the name agian but could not help but feel something for him. She quickly ate and went to the Hokage tower for team placement.

Naruto was sitting at a desk in the accademy in his normal full ninja cloths. completely black covering everything but his eyes. Several people in class were giving him looks.

Iruka walked in and said "Ok class settle down. The following people will be in team... Team 7, Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.. Team 8 will be Hinata, Ino and Subzero...Team 10 will be Choji, Shino, Shikamaru. Your teacher will be hear shortly.

In the Hokage office everyone was looking at the crystal ball and Anko said "So Kurenai, you got tall dark and mysterious. What are you going to do.

Kurenai watched the crytal ball and watched Sasuke walked up to Naruto.

Naruto sat quitely when Sasuke walked over and said "How did you do that yesterday."

Sakura being his lapdog said "Yeah, tell Sasuke what he wants."

Naruto looked at her with narrow eyes and said "Like I told the girls yesterday. I dont date fangirls and I sure as hell am not going to answer to one. As for you, forget it. I wont tell you."

Kiba said "Man, what do you have agianst fangirls."

Naruto said "The reason I hate fangirls is because I have seen the evils they will do for the object of thier effection. I seen a group once beat another girl to death because the guy could not handle someone saying no to him. If you ask me fangirls are nothing but brain dead prostitutes who give it away freely."

Sakura said "I am not like that."

Naruto said "So if emo over there asked you to betray your friends you would not for a date."

Sakura said "of coarse not."

Naruto said "Proof it."

Sakura said "How."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and said "Hey emo, you still want to know what I did yesterday. I got a deal for you. Have your fangirl here kiss every person male and female in class and if she does I will tell you what I did."

Sasuke sat for a moment and said "Sakura, if you do what he said I will let you take me out for dinner."

Sakura started jumping around and kissing everyone in site completely forgetting what Naruto said. When she got to him he held up his hand and said "I proved my point."

Sakura stopped and thought about what she did and realised she kissed everyone except Naruto and Sasuke. She blanched because she even kissed Kiba.

Sasuke walked over and said "Tell me know."

Naruto said "She did not kiss you or me. Therefore she has not kissed everyone so I wont tell you."

Sasuke walked by Sakura and slapped her saying "useless" before sitting down. Sakura started crying. Ino went over and started to confort Sakura.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and said "Normally I would not do anything about a fangirl getting hurt because they should think about others besides thier crush but seeing as she is a ninja of the Leaf I will say this only once. You pull that shit agian and I will remove what makes you a man." and walked back to his seat.

The third sighed as he looked through the ball and said "Hes going to be a problem."

Kurenai said "Subzero-kun."

Anko looked at her with a sly smile.

The third said "No, the Uchiha. Subzero proved his point and probably made a few girls think. I have watched the Uchiha for a while and his attitude is a problem. Kakashi, I want you to give that boy hell and brake his damn god complex."

Naruto was sitting quitely when a shy voice behind him said "Hello, Im Hinata, I hope we will be a good team together."

Naruto looked at her and notice she was dressed in baggy cloths and was pushing her fingers together. Naruto said "As do I Hinata."

Just then the door opened up and Asuma and Kurenai walked in. Asuma said "Team 8 and 10 come with us"

Teams 8 and 10 both got up and Sakura who was still being held by Ino did not want to be left with Sasuke. Naruto sighed and said "Hey dogboy."

Kiba looked up at him and Naruto said "Do me a favor and look after your teammate. She might save your life one day."

Kiba nodded not wanting to say anything because he felt Sasuke was wrong and also he liked that kiss he got.


	2. Chapter 2

I am writing this now for this story. Konoha will be destroyed in this story but I am letting you the readers decide who destroys it.

**Orochimaru** the perfect bad guy

**Atasuki**, Get to much credit in most story but hey, we all love to hate them

**Iwa**, been done and not want to but will if the fans want it

**Seperoth** who will make another appereance in this story

**Sin** from ffx which if you decide for this the world of gaiden or the ninja world will have a massive destruction

**other **If someone comes up with a decent enemy or way for it to happen and I decide not to use it in this story I will probably use it in another so dont feel bad about suggestions.

I will not have the destruction of Konaha for a few chapters so dont worry and if you want to make a suggestion more then once I ask that you only do it one per chapter just so someone does not give 10000 reviews on chapter 1 for drop a nuclear bomb on the villagers or have emperor palpatine use the deathstar or a superstar destroyer on it.

As always thanks and check out my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto ran up to catch the others and followed Ino and Hinata. He was suprised when he saw them sit down in front of Kurenai but he sat behind them and listened.

Kurenai said "Ok lets do introductions. Who wants to go first."

Ino said "Why dont you go first sensei."

Kurenai said "My name is Kurenai, I am a rookie junnin. I became a junnin 3 months ago. I am 18 years old. I specialize in Genjutsu. My dream is to one day have a family and my hobbies are spending time with my friends. Who is next."

Hinata said "My name is Hinata, I am the 13 year old heir to the Hyuuga family. I know my families tiajutsu. My dream is to be strong so my family does not think I am weak. My hobbies are painting and flowers.''

Ino said "My name is Ino, I am 13 years old, I specialise in my family jutsu. My dream is to be a stong ninja like my dad and take over my family flower shop. My hobbies are shopping."

Everyone turned to Naruto and he said "I have several names but I go by Subzero. My age is meaningless. I specialise in unique jutsu and other skills. My hobbies are practicing my skills, helping my traveling companion look for her people, visiting my friends in mana and editing books. Kurenai cut him a dirty look at that My dreams are to one day show the world who I am so I can claim my family name and have a family to teach my skills to."

All three girls still looked at him and Ino said "Why do have several names and why dont you use your family name. Also what books do you edit."

Naruto said "I cant claim my family name until I can achive certian criteria. As for what books. All I will tell you is that they are popular to the older people."

Kurenai sighed and said "Ok team. As you know you are all gennin right now. That is a lie. You are only gennin hopefulls. I have to test you and if you pass then you will be actual gennin. I will give you a choice on how to take this test. I have two teams that I want an item taken from. If you can do either or both I will pass you. Fail and you go back to the accademy. Your choice."

Naruto said "Which teams are they and what are the objectives."

Kurenai said "The two teams are team 7 which is under Kakashi and the other team is team 10 which is under Asuma. I want Kakashi book taken and I want Asuma cigerretes taken. You have until the end of the day to get both items. After you get them come to my home. Cya." and she left in a puff of smoke.

Ino said "But we dont know where she lives."

Naruto said "I do. Anyways how do you want to do this."

Hinata said "Which would be easier."

Ino said "Does it matter."

Naruto said "I think we should do both."

Both girls looked at him and he said "Ok this is what we should do..."

30 minutes later Ino ran onto the training ground she found out Asuma team was on and screamed "Asuma...Asuma, are you here."

Asuma appeared and said "Whats wrong Yamanko."

Ino looked scared and said "Its sensie. She was hurt and said to get you before she passed out." and took off toward her teams training ground.

Asuma looked at his team and said "We will continue later." and took to the trees after Ino.

It did not take long for him to catch her and said "Explain."

Ino said "Kurenai sensie gave us a choice of taking the test today or tomorrow. We took it today and Subzero used some wierd attack on her and hurt her. She said to get you before she passed out. I think she is going to die or something."

Asuma said "What kind of attack was it."

Ino said "Rase something."

Asuma paled and grabbed ino and followed her directions to the training ground. When he got there he saw Subzero standing over Kurenai. He quickly ran over and shoved Naruto out of the way and got on his knees to check on Kurenai.

A shout of Ice drew his attention and he was stuck in a block of ice with his hands and knees on the ground. Kurenai dropped the henge and Hinata was in her place She grabbed his cigs and said "Mission complete."

Naruto walked over and hit a pressure point on Asumas neck and said "Time for phase 2."

Both girls nodded and they took off.

Kakashi was standing in the middle of the field with the memmorial stone when Jaraiya walked up and said "Kakashi. I need to talk to you a moment."

Kakashi turned and said "What is it Jaraiya-sama"

Jaraiya said "I am going on a mission for sensie and I want you to keep an eye on my partner for me while I am away."

Kakashi nodded and said "Sure Jariaya-sama."

Jaraiya started to leave but stopped and said "That reminds me Kakashi, I got the newest edition of my new book from the press an hour ago. You want a copy for doing this favor for me."

Kakashi was giddy and said "Sure."

Jaraiya reached into his pouch and pulled out a gold copy of Icha Icha princess edition and handed it to Kakashi before turning to leave.

Kakashi open the book only for a flash tag to go off and blind him and then he felt his chakra holes being sealed. He then felt a pressure point on his neck hit as he passed out.

Team 8 quickly searched him and found his book.

Ino looked around and said "I wonder were his team is."

Naruto said "From what Ero-sannin told me about Kakashi he probably put it off for later. Lets go." and he took off soon getting to rooftops with both girls behind him. 10 minutes later they stood outside Kurenais house.

Ino said "Are you sure she lives here."

Naruto said "Yes."

Ino said "How do you know."

Naruto said "I wont tell you that out of respect for her privacy."

Ino crossed her arms and said "fine" as Naruto knocked.

A few minutes later the sound of a chair falling and someone hurring to the door could be heard. When the door open they saw Kurenai standing there in a white towel with a blue crystal around her neck on a chain.

Naruto smiled behind his mask. Kurenai blinked and said "What are you doing here. I only left you an hour and a half ago."

Hinata said "We finished sensie."

Naruto said "Um, Kur-hime. Not that I mind or anything but you are sort of drawing attention and we still have to finish the last of the mission."

Both Ino and Hinata shot looks at him from the hime comment and Kurenai blushed before saying "Come in. I will be out in a moment" and quickly went to get dressed.

While Kurenai was gone Naruto walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water.

Ino was watching as he went in and saw him drink from behind and said "How do you know your way around her house Subzero."

Naruto quickly pulled his mask back up and turned and said "All I will say is that I met Kurenai yesterday and I was allowed inside here as common curtosy."

Kurenai who had returned and was standing around the corner hidden blushed at how Naruto was trying to sway suspension away and said "Subzero here helped with a pervert problem at the hotspring yesterday and the pervert out of revenge rented all available hotel rooms yesterday so since I had a guest room and he was defending mine and several other womens honor I allowed him to stay the night."'

Naruto sighed and started walking out of the kitchen only to feel intense pain in his head and screamed before passing out.

Hinata who was sitting down on a couch ran to the others when she heard the scream. When she got there she saw Ino and Kurenai dragging Subzero toward the couch.

Ino asked what happened.

Kurenai said "I dont know." as she started to remove his mask to see if he was breathing and ok.

Kurenai caught herself before she finished removing the stuff and said "I want you both to promise no matter what you see you dont tell a soul without his permission. He hides his face for a reason I dont know and I will respect his reasons but I need to check him to make sure he is going to be ok. If I hear of either of you telling anything I will make sure neither of you are a ninja ever agian and you will view your worst nightmare. Deal"

Both girls nodded worried about thier new teammate. Kurenai finished removing the top half of his hood and both Ino and hinata was shocked seeing the blond hair. Then Kurenai said "Im sorry" and removed the bottom half of the mask.

All three girls gasped but for different reasons. Kurenai whispered "Naruto" remembering the vessel of the Kyuubi because of the whisker marks. She pushed that thought aside and checked him for any injuries

Hinata said "He looks just like that picture."

Ino looked at Hinata and said "What picture."

That drawed Kurenai attention as Hinata pointed to the picture of Kurenai as a child and the Yondaime. Kurenai blinked as she looked at the picture and back to Naruto and blinked agian and said "Am I the only one who sees a resemblance."

Ino looked at them both and said "If you removed those lines from his face he would be the spitting image of that guy. Who is he anyways."

Kurenai said "The guy in the picture is Arashi Kazama the Yondaime hokage."

Ino nodded and thought for a moment and said "If subzero was related to the Yondaime that would explain his team introductions. Everyone knows the Yondaime had a lot of enemies."

Kurenai thought for a moment and said "That explains something else he told me last night. Ok, I know who can figure this out. Listen girls I want you to make sure noone else sees his face until I get back. I am going to the hokages office and will be back shortly." and was gone in a swirl of leaves.

Ino looked at Hinata and said "Do you really think he is Yondaimes son."

Hinata shook her head and said "I dont know but they do look alike. I wonder what happen to him though.

Ino was about to answer when two puffs of smoke signaled Kurenai and the third arriving.

The third walked over to him and started to check him out with a medical jutsu and sighed before saying "I dont know what happened. It looks like a repeat of what happened a few years ago. For know I think he should rest. I want you all to know you can not tell anyone what he looks like. If you do I will order your deaths. Is that understood."

All three nodded but Ino said "Is he the fourths son."

The third stiffened and said "Why would you ask that."

Ino pointed to the picture and said "He looks like that man and sensie said his name was Arashi Kazama the Yondaime."

The third sighed and said "What I am about to tell you only 2 other people besides myself know. One is my former student Jaraiya and the other is the boy here. He is Arashi son."

Kurenai gasped and said "So that was why..."

The third shot her a look and said "Actually that is not thier anylonger. I believe you might have met her already Kurenai. His traveling companion."

Kurenai said "You mean that she was"

The third said "A case of mistaken identity on our part. If you want the full story ask him and if he trust you he will tell you."

A gasp drew everyone attention and Hinata said "Sensie, something is happening in his pocket and also with the jewel around your neck." with her bloodline activated.

The third looked at Kurenai who had her eyes closed. She then started to whisper and held her hand above Naruto and said "Cure." and a white energy left her hand and surrounded Naruto.

The third looked on suprised as was Ino and Hinata. The third said "I take it that was magic.

Kurenai nodded and slowly Narutos hand moved to his face as his eyes opened and then got as big as dinner plates when he did not feel his mask. He looked around and saw Ino, Hinata, Kurenai, and the third looking down on him and he said "what happen and where is my mask."

The third sighed and said "Relax. From what I was told you sceamed out in pain and passed out. I do want to know if you know why you were in pain though."

Naruto put his mask back on and said "It was like when I met that man before I came back. It felt like the world was in pain and he was the soarce of it. I dont know how to explain it but I felt that same kind of pain agian."

The third sighed and said "Well nar.. I mean subzero, these three know what you look like and who your father is. They dont know anything except Kurenai knows who your traveling companion really is."

Naruto sighed and said "Its fine but I am currios how I was healed so fast."

Kurenai said "Im not sure. It was like I knew how to heal you."

Naruto nodded and said "Cure, right. Shiva already gave you a little of her knowledge."

The third said "Perhaps you might let your teammates learn this also."

Naruto said "I can only let them learn if they choose them. Shiva already revealed herself to Kurenai so it was ok. Ifrit, Ramah and Kiran has to choose who they will let learn. I can show them the magicites but if they refuse to teach them then they wont learn it."

The third nodded and Kurenai said "Did you pass my test."

Hinata handed the cigs and the book from thier missions and Kurenai nodded and said "Ok, you pass."

Naruto sighed and reached into his pocket and removed a white grey and red crystal and sat them on the table and said "Pick one up."

Ino and Hinata both grabbed one. Ino grabbed the white one and Hinata grabbed the gray one.

Ino said "What now."

Naruto said "Did you hear anything."

Ino shook her head and Naruto said "grab another."

Ino grabbed the red one and still nothing happen. She looked at the last crystal that Hinata was holding and said "Can I see it."

Hinata nodded and handed it to her and after a moment Ino said "Is this some kind of joke."

Hinata said "You did not hear it."

Everyone looked at her and Naruto said "What did you hear."

Hinata said "He said his name was Kirin."

Naruto nodded and said "You must have a healing spirit. Go ahead and take it and wear it. After you learn all he has I will let you try the others."

Naruto turned and said "You can try it also old man. I know you want to."

The third chuckled and tried the red one and nothing happen but when he picked up the white one he heard "**You are even more wiser then your years. I see the hopes you have for your people and will teach you to help them more. my name is Ramah, The god of lightning."**

The third said "Ramah sounds like an even wiser man then me."

Naruto nodded and said "He must respect you same for you old man. Wear it and then when they tell you thats all you can learn come back to me and try the others. I will take Ifrit as my summon anyways. I use him and shiva the most of the ones I have since they balance each other out. Fire and Ice. I will say this once. Do not show or tell anyone about them. As far as anyone is concerned they are just normal crystals. If they fell in the wrong hands then they could destroy the world. I am not joking about the power they have. Ino, dont feel bad about not getting chosen yet. These spirits that are inside of these crystals can look at your soul and they either think you are to close minded right now or are not worthy right now. Pheonix would not show herself to me until after I proved I was worthy almost a year after training to use magic."

Ino sighed and said "Fine. So what is your real name. I heard Nar something before the third cought himself and your last name is Kazama so whats your first."

Naruto sighed and the third said "Your choice."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "If I tell you I will have to tell you everything or show you."

That got everyones attention and the third said "Show, how."

Naruto said "Remember, I have one inside me old man. Her power allows me to show my memmories to others if I chose. Normally that would not be but I have a photographic memmory since the day I was born."

The third paled and said "So you remember all that."

Naruto said "Every since the ritual, She protected my mind when I was young and hid the painful ones but then I got them after the ritual."

The third sighed and said "Very well, but I request to see it also so that I know what they know."

Naruto nodded and said "Goddess of the Oracle of time, bringer of the past and future, I summon thee, Aerus."

Suddenly a 6 ft tall 9 tail fox appeared in front of everyone and Kyuubi blinked and said "**Why did you call me kit**."

Naruto said "Aerus, Show them my memmories. All of them."

Kyuubi sighed and said "**Very well. Deja-vu**" and suddenly everyone in the room suddenly saw a flash of light. Then they saw the fourth holding the baby he looked over and saw a woman fall die from child birth. Then they saw him take the baby to the hokage office and started righting seals on his stomach.

Next they watched as the 4th took Naruto on top of Gambunta head to battle Kyuubi. They watched the sealing. Then the 4ths death and the third picking him up. The discussion in the council chambers. The third changing his name. The first of many attempts on his life. Assualt, hospital visit. Other forms of abuse. Finally meeting Kyuubi going to another world, meeting his friends, training, returning, meeting the mysterious man, beginning training with Jariaya, the event that changed his views of fangirls, returning, the events with Mizuki, team placements and getting the items. At the end everyone was stunned and Naruto blinked and said "Hey Aerus, How long till you plan to come back."

Kyuubi said "**Probably a week or two. I got a lead on another esper so I am going to see what I can find out**."

Naruto nodded and said "Alright, talk later."

Kyuubi just nodded and left in a puff of smoke.

Everyone blinked some more and Kurenai said "Thats how you got those items. That was brilliant."

Naruto sighed and said "At least she only showed the more important things. There are somethings I dont want to show anyone."

Ino looked and said "You had the Kyuubi in you and and and..."

Naruto nodded and said "Just relax and close your eyes. Your brain will absorb the info in a few minutes and you will be able to think clearly."

Hinata said "How can you think clearly when you see people you known for years do that to a child."

Naruto sighed and said "You either get over it or let it consume you and you take your own life. If I did that then I never would have met you three now would I." he smiled behind his mask."

Ino said "I need some time to think about this."

Naruto nodded and said "I understand. I need to try and find a place to stay anyways." and started walking toward the door.

The third turned and said "Whatever you saw or heard, under no condition do you reveal it or I will have you killed. I wont have him hunted down like that agian." and left in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata looked at the clock and said "I need to speak to head home before father gets worried."

Kurenai nodded and said "Meet at the dango shop by the Yamanko flower shop at 10 am."

Ino nodded and left with Hinata. Naruto had already left and was walking down the street when he suddenly felt 2 massive killer intents directed at him. He looked up and saw a Kakashi and Asuma both standing there ready to kill him.

Asuma said with chattering teeth "Y-Yo-u-u"

Naruto sighed and said "Anyway to get out of this without a fight." and dodged a fireball. He sighed and said "Guess not. Meet me at the training ground where we trapped Asuma." and left is a swirl of flames quickly followed by the other 2.

When Naruto got there he was forced to dodge 3 kunia flying at him. Naruto sighed and started his own seals but had to stop when a trench knife cuts where his head was a minute ago. Naruto pull out his sword to block the second one. Naruto smirked and said "Lesson one, never wear simple clothes." and then pushed his sword to the side and in one swift move grabbed the belt buckle of Asumas and took his belt off and made his pants fall to his knees.

Naruto blocked another kunia only this time being held by Kakashi. Naruto looked at him and said "Lesson 2. Fight only to disable or kill." dropping his sword and jumped back and said "pummel" and in less then a second Kakashi was hit by 10 punches in the chest.

Kakashi grabbed his chest from the force of the punches and said "What the hell was that." He then grabbed a scroll and whipped some blood on it before saying "Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Summoning: Earth Release: Tracking Fang  
Technique)" and suddenly 6 dogs jumped out of the ground and held Naruto in place.

He looked at Kakashi and said "Ok, time to bring out the big guns. Demon or eternal fire, Beast or brimestone, I call thee forth IFRIT." and suddenly the sky turned black and the ground started to shake underneath all of them when suddenly a beast shot out of the ground holding the ground Naruto was on on its back and covered in flames. Then a voice said "**Why have thee call for me**."

Naruto who was still being held by the dogs said "First get these dogs off of me and then use flare on those 2 but dont kill them."

IFRIT quickly grabbed the dogs and squeezed them making them go up in a puff of smoke except a pug that said "kakashi, dont summon us agian for this guy." and then left."

Then IFRIT turned to Asuma and Kakashi who were slowly backing up. He then open his mouth and shot a flame into the air and suddenly fireballs rained from the sky aiming for the two men. Each fireball was guided and hit burning a little of thier cloths each time it hit. When it ended the only thing either of them had on was Kakashi mask and a pair of boxers each. IFRIT said "**Bring me a challenge if you find one next time**."

Naruto nodded as he left back into the ground. Just then 3 group of ABNU and the Hokage showed up and the third looked and said "Cigs and book."

Naruto said "Cigs and book."

The third sighed and said "Relax, just a spar that got out of hand."

The ABNU nodded and left and Kakashi asked what was that."

Naruto said "One of my summons."

Kakashi sighed and then passed out from pain and Asuma picked him up and took him to the hospital. Naruto put his new belt on and whistled as he started to leave only for a certian red eye beauty to jump out of a tree and said "So, find a place to stay yet."

Naruto said "Nope, just been cloth shoping so far." pointing to the belt that had Asuma family crest on it and she laughed and said "You can stay at my place agian. It was nice having someone to talk to." she then leaned forward and whispered by his ear "Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her and said "If you insist."

Kurenai said "Its the least I can do after you getting hurt for my revenge."

Naruto nodded and offered his arm which she took and they both disappeared in a swirl of flames only to reappear at Kurenais place. Kurenai blinked and said "That was interesting."

Naruto nodded and said "I wonder, since its around 5 oclock want to go out to eat."

Kurenai said "Are you asking me on a date."

Naruto said "It depends on if you will say yes or not."

Kurenai nodded and said "Love to but how about I cook for you instead so I can see your face agian."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "Only if I can help you cook since I am a guest."

Kurenai nodded and said "next time ok. Since your cloths were ruined by Kakashi dogs you need to change."

Naruto sighed and started to the bathroom but stopped and said "How did you know about the dogs. When you showed up I had already gotten rid of them."

Kurenai looked red and said "A woman has her ways."

Naruto said "Uh, so how long were you there."

Kurenai said "I followed you when you left and saw Kakashi and Asuma attack you. I wanted to make sure you find a place to stay."

Naruto said "So why did I not detect you."

Kurenai said "Genjutsu."

Naruto sighed and said "My true weakness."

Kurenai said "Its nice to know you actually had one based on what I saw of your training."

Naruto said "So why you being so nice, not that I mind."

Kurenai said "I have my reason Naruto-kun and only I know for now."

Naruto said "well I will be back in a few after taking a quick shower and change." and left the room.

Kurenai sighed and thought "I wonder how he will take it when he finds out." and began cooking.

When Naruto returned he find sushi and eggrolls with a side white rice. Naruto notice Kurenai also had a bottle of red whine on ice and raised an eyebrow to that. He looked in the kitchen but noticed it was empty. He took the wine and opened it and poored 2 glasses and had a seat at the table.

About 5 minutes later Kurenai returned wearing a white sleaveless dress witha magnolia tree on it. Naruto got up and pulled out her chair before saying "You look lovely."

Kurenai blushed and sipped a little wine and said "Thank you." as Naruto sat down.

Naruto looked across at Kurenai who was playing with her rice and said "Is something wrong."

Kurenai sat her silverware down and took another sip of wine and said "Can I ask you something and get a completely truthful answer."

Naruto thought for a moment and said "As long as it does not betray the trust of a precious person of mine."

Kurenai nodded and said "What do you think about me, truthfully."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "As a sensie, friend, person or everything" still keeping his eyes closed.

Kurenai said "Everything."

Naruto open his eyes and looked at Kurenai eyes and said "Even though we just met the other day I think you are as lovely as a goddess, as kind as a dove, as strong as the wind, and as pure as the snow. Even though you try to act tough around others your actually fragile when it comes to emotions. You have been hurt before and are afraid to chance it agian. Does that answer your question."

Kurenai was blushing and said "Yes it does. I dont exactly know where to begin with this. Do you remember your mother. Her name was Diana, I knew her. She was a retired ninja. She actually taught at the accademy. My family sent me when I was 4 to start training. I knew she was married to the Yondaime because I was her flower girl. I am probably one of 10 people who knew of thier marriage and probably one of 3 alive now. The other two would be Jaraiya and the third who did the cerimony. Like I told you before Arashi was friends with my family but thats how we met him in the first place. My family was not big at the time. I had 2 brothers that passed away durring the war. My father died from a heart attack at around 5 and mother died from a lung cancer when I was about 6. You would have been about 1 year old then. I recieved all of my family possessions and in them was a scroll that was sealed not to open until I turned 13. I learned about something my mother did when she found out she was going to die."

Kurenai started to cry remembering that and Naruto pulled out a hankerchief and gave it to her. After she calmed down she said "My mother when she found out she was going to die wanted to make sure I would be taken care of and came up with a plan with the only people I saw as family besides her. Your parents."

Naruto said "What exactly do you mean."

Kurenai said "When my mother found out she was going to die your mother was already 7 months pregnant with you. She had drawed up an arranged marriage for me with you because they had already found out you were a boy. When I first found out about it at 13 I was shocked and then happy because it brought feeling of joy that I would have family agian. I even started to brag to my friends at the time I would be getting married and everything. I did not know your name at the time or who you were or what you looked like. Finally I asked the third about it and he said that he knew who you were but not were or if you were even alive anymore. From your memories you showed you were training. Anyways after that I made up some lies about how after I met you I turned you away and would never speak of you agian. I acted like a total bitch after that and my friends started to call me the Ice quenn because I would give everyone a cold shoulder.

I learned all the scrolls my family left behind and became the genjutsu mistress of Konaha to my enemies but to everyone else I was always called Ice Quenn. I dated a few guys but I had built up an image of you in my head and all of them failed to stack up. Asuma was one of the only guys I would date that even got me to relax but it was just friendship and I keep trying to get him to quit smoking but he refuses. I dont want to see someone close die from lung cancer agian. Kakashi is another friend but after he gropped my ass on the one date we had and referred to me as a woman from one of those books I rag him about it all the time. I guess I got sidetracked. What I was wanting to say is that we are kind of engaged by our parents and I would like to know what you think. Thats why I asked you what you thought of me to see if you actually liked me."

Naruto who had watched her from the very beginning said "You saw what my life has mostly been like. I dont know what you imagined me to be and i wont say I am something I am not. I can be an idiot at times, I dont always know how others feel and I act on impulse alot. You know my promise to Aerus and I do everything I can to fulfill a promise. If it means I will have to leave the leaf village and go to another world I will. I value those who earn my respect and are precios to me more then anyone. I wont lie to you. You have already earned my respect just in the short time I have known you. I dont want to change who I am and I would not ask you to change who you are. I dont care what are parents decided for us back then. They dont have to live with the decisions. We do. I may not ever get the right to use my family name and if I do then the villagers might remember me as only the demon child. To answer your question I will ask one of my own. Could you truly live with the fact that you may not ever be able to call me by my real name in public, could you live with the fact I may have to hide my face forever. Would you be willing to go with me to help fulfill my promises. Would you be willing to have a family with me knowing all of this. A friend of mine named Setzar told me this. "Nothing in life comes free. Sometimes you have to bet it all to break even. Sometimes breaking even is all you can ever do. But sometimes you get that one hand delt to you that will change your life forever. It will be your choice to stay or fold." That is my question to you know. Do you want to Stay or Fold. I will respect you and support your decision either way so dont worry about my feeling in the matter. You must choose what is right for you."

Naruto then ate a Sushi roll and drank down his glass of wine and said "Thank you for the meal. it was very good. I know you have a lot to think about so I will give you some space. I will stay here tonight and find a place tomorrow to stay. I dont want to be an inconvianance." and he got up and went to the guest room he was in before and got ready for bed. He was not going to sleep this night with what had just happened so he just started to stare at the cealing.

Kurenai who was sitting at the table looking at the spot where Naruto was a moment ago and thought to herself "So what you going to do Stay or Fold." she got up and left the mess on the table and went to her room to think. No sleep this night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Naruto got out of bed and quitely got ready for the day but when he made it to the kitchen he was greeted by a cup of coffee.

He looked at Kurenai and said "Cream and sugar please."

Kurenai said "Well thats interesting."

Naruto said "What."

Kurenai said "With the training and everything you showed us I would think you were a stamina freak and would not need sugar."

Naruto said "King edgar made sure I was taught manners and how to relax in situations that are stressful. Because of that I learned the finer points of the taste of coffee."

Kurenai giggled and said "You must have some interesting friends."

Naruto looked off into space as he said "Thats one way to describe them. I hope to see them sometime."

Kurenai nodded and said "You did not get much sleep last night. Did you."

Naruto sighed and said "I really should put my mask back on. Its harder for people to read me."

Kurenai said "You know you dont have to wear it here. You can relax."

Naruto said "I dont want to make things acward for us. What time is it."

Kurenai looked at a clock and said "8 am."

Naruto nodded and said "I need to do some training before we meet the others."

Kurenai nodded and said "I need to get ready for the day also."

Naruto started to walk toward the door but stopped and said "You look lovely this morning hime." before he walked out the door.

Kurenai blushed as she went to change. She sighed and thought to herself "stay or fold."

Naruto was walking toward the training grounds when he suddenly hears several screams and saw the kid named Sasuke running toward and past him followed by about 15 girls his age. The girls were screaming as they chased after him. Sadly he saw 2 girls in the group he knew. One of them was his teammate Ino. The other one was Sakura. Guess once a fangirl always one.

As he watched them run on out of sight he sighed and continued toward the training ground but stopped after a few feet and said "They are gone. You can come out now."

A hmph sound told him all he needed to know. Sasuke appeared from behind the genjutsu he had on and said "Fight me."

Naruto said "No." and started to walk away but stopped when Sasuke said "How dare you tell me no. I am an Uchiha. You should grovel on the ground at my feet loser."

Naruto turned and said "I only have one thing to say, Kiss All Zones Around My Ass you stuck up prick. I dont care what your name is. You know what Uchiha means to me. Upset Chicken Headed Insignifacant Hard Asses. " and turned to walk away ignoring the Killer Intent Sasuke was releasing.

He made it about a block away and said "Im sorry you had to see that." as he continued to walk.

A chuckle was heard and a genjutsu dropped and said "Im suprised you detected me this time."

Naruto said "I did not. My nose picked up your perfume. Its nice. Lilacs."

Kurenai started to walk beside him and said "Lets walk a little while before we meet the others."

Naruto said "Ino will probably be late since she is chasing a bunshin of Sasuke all over town." as they walked past a water fountian and Naruto looked at it.

Kurenai said "What are you thinking about."

Naruto said "I was just thinking of the first village I went to after Figaro Castle in the other world. It was called Narshe. It was a minning town but Mog lived there."

Kurenai said "Who is Mog."

Naruto chuckled and said "He is a moogle. He looks like a rabbit with wings on his back and a little pink ball on top of his head. Locke took me there for my lessons to be a thief and wanted the best person to practice on is a moogle because they have the best senses. Mogs attack skills were something unique. Instead of fighting you he used dances."

Kurenai said "Dances. But how."

Naruto said "I really dont know how he did it myself but he did. I saw that statue in the fountian and it reminded me of him."

Kurenai shook her head and said "You are such a mystery."

Naruto smiled sofly behind his mask and said "We should go to our team meating place." as he began to walk away and Kurenai followed.

When they got there Hinata and Ino were both there and Kureani said "Alright team, today we start missions. Lets go see the Hokage and discover what mission he wants us to take first." as she lead them to the Hokage tower.

When they got there the third said "Ah Kurenai, your teams right on time. Your first mission is to catch the firelords cat Tora." as he handed her a scroll.

Kurenai read it and said "Alright team, lets go."

3 hours later Naruto walked into the Hokage office with Ino and Hinata carrying a frozen Tora and the firelords wife screached "What happen to my poor Tora."

Naruto said "He got a cold shoulder from a very frosty lady."

Ino said "That cat is a demon."

Hinata stuttered "Be nice Ino."

The third sighed as Tora was taken away and said "Well, your mission pay will be rewarded tomorrow. Your all dismissed."

Kurenai said "Good job today team. See you all same time tomorrow." as she shushined away.

Naruto walked over to the window and jumped out before he left and Ino asked "Whats up with those 2." making everyone else shrug.


End file.
